


Forget-Me-Not Days

by earthsprout



Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsprout/pseuds/earthsprout
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots revolving around the characters of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life/Another Wonderful Life's Forget-Me-Not Valley.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Forget-Me-Not Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of Rock and the mystery of the photo in his parents' room.

The Boy in the Photo

All his life was spent in that small inn run by his parents. The hum-drum of such a peaceful place was so boring and painful, he simply lived however he pleased, whether it inconvenienced or caused trouble for anyone else. Yet the one thing he could never bring himself to do was enter his parents' room on the first floor of the inn, for within, he feared he might discover something he was better off ignoring--the truth behind all the stares he received when he was little. The truth behind the words, "You don't look like your parents at all." The truth behind the little boy who did look just like his parents in the photo sitting on their nightstand.

He had only seen it in passing when he was a child; the photograph sat prominently next to his parents' bed, noticed only when their door was left open one day. Curiously, he snuck to the doorway to further investigate. It was a beautiful photo in sepia tones, taken in front of the inn years prior. There his parents were, grinning like idiots as the black-haired mystery boy stood between them, clasping their hands and smiling with a huge, toothy smile.

Of course, he never approached his parents about this. It was very obvious since he was there and the boy was not that his parents would be saddened to hear him mention the enigma. Is that why it was a secret, why he never heard anything about the boy in the photo? Perhaps that was also the reason behind why his parents simply let him sleep and roam as he pleased around Forget-Me-Not Valley, or why his father could be so hard on him for every little thing.

Every day was spent sleeping past noon, escaping his parents' inn, and simply wandering around as he tried to find something to divert his attention from this dull existence, from this tranquil valley in which nothing ever happened, and to distract himself from that very photo hidden from his view ever since. It was best not to dwell on it, but he somehow always felt to his core he could never truly replace the boy in the photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this! This is my first work on this site, and if you enjoyed this even a little, I would be very glad.


End file.
